This invention relates to toilet flush systems that are in wide use and characterized by a floating valve, either a ball valve or a flapper valve. This is the flush valve that holds a substantial volume of water in the flush tank, for sudden release to cause flushing of the toilet bowl, followed by refilling responsive to a float controlled filling means. This flush valve is essentially a releasable check valve held shut by the head of water pressure as the flush tank is filled, a feature of this valve being the entrapment of air within a downwardly open chamber, so that it will float upward when liftted from the valve seat, and so that it will float downward to re-seat when the water level drops to seat level. There is presently no control over these flush valves when they have been released by initial lifting from the valve seats, so that each operation of the usual flush system consumes an entire flush tank of water. Consequently, toilets of this type are designed to minimize water volume requirements, either by reducing the flush tank volume or by reducing the flush water velocity. And, as a result the flushing performance is often inadequate, so that a second flushing is often required; with the obvious over use of water. However, in the event of an insufficient flushing, a small additional surge of water will complete the operation; but this is not possible with the state of the art flush systems of the type under consideration. Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a control by which the discharge of flush water is manually controlled as circumstances require, whereby the flush valve can be shut the moment sufficient flushing has been attained.
It is an object to retrofit toilet flush ball valves and toilet flush flapper valves with a height limiting means, all without change thereto, whereby the toilet flush system is converted to manual control. The prior art principle of operation requires lifting the valve from the seat to a level where flotation overcomes the downward pull of the released flushing water, it being an object of this invention to provide limiting means that precludes reaching this flotation level by holding a restricted position below it. Consequently, the downward pull of released flushing water inherently drags the valve onto the seat to shut off flushing water flow as may be required. Therefore, only enough water need be used through observation by the user when flushing the toilet. For example, a small deposite of urine or fecal matter will require but a short burst of flushing water, and likwise an insufficient previous flushing will be completed with a short burst.
Ball type flush valves are comprised of a large diameter body establishing a float chamber, downwardly open, positioned by a vertically reciprocable lift rod operating through a guide supported by an overflow tube that opens from the top of the flush tank and into the flush passage beneath the flush valve seat. The limiting means is provided herein to restrict lifting of said rod and ball valve positioned by the rod. It is an object of this invention to provide limiting means in the form of a clamp positioned on the rod to restrict lifting of the ball flush valve. In practice, there is a determinable height limit to which the ball type flush valve can be restricted, and it is another object of this invention to incorporate a position determining gage into the height limiting means clamp, an expendable breakaway feature.
Flapper type flush valves are comprised of a large diameter body establishing a float chamber, downwardly open, positioned by a lever swinging from pivots supported by an overflow tube that opens from the top of the flush tank and into the flush passage beneath the flush valve seat. The limiting means is provided herein to restrict lifting of the flapper valve by a chain, and is in the form of a bracket positioned on the overflow tube by a clamp member at a height determined by a gage.
Tilt flapper type flush valves are comprised of a large diameter body establishing a float chamber, downwardly open, carried and positioned by a stop lever swinging from pivots supported at one side of the flush valve seat that opens into the flush passage. There is a flush timer means in the form of a metering cup that empties so as to delay closing of the flapper. And the limiting means is provided to restrict tilting of the flapper by a lifting chain, and in the form of an intervening spacer adapted to the existent stop lever thereof. Limited opening of the flapper is predetermined by the spacer dimensions.
Tilt disc type flush valves are comprised of a large diameter disc with an overlying body establishing a closed float chamber, carried and positioned by a stop lever swinging from pivots supported at one side of the flush valve seat that opens into the flush passage. There is a flush timer means in the form of a metering cup that empties so as to delay closing of the disc. And, the limiting means is provided to restrict tilting of the disc by a lifting chain, and in the form of an intervening spacer adapted to the existent stop lever support thereof. Limited opening of the disc is predetermined by the spacer dimensions.